


Sunny Afternoon

by BasilHellward



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lesbian Moms, Lesbians, Remy's just kinda hangin out, Shogo's like 4ish in this, Wordcount: 100-500, do american children even play house..?, established Jubilaura, idek what this is i was just in the mood to write something soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: To Jubilee, it all still feels a little like she's playing house, but with more responsibilities and imaginative plot twists. For one thing, in her childhood games she was never an ex-mutant vampire with a reformed-assassin girlfriend — who also happens to be a clone of one of her best and oldest friends.





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote at Ridiculous O'clock in the morning a few weeks ago. Found it in my notebook today and thought I'd post it.  
> Unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are my own, please point them out. Constructive criticism is welcome as always. Enjoy! :)

To Jubilee, it all still feels a little like she's playing house, but with more responsibilities and imaginative plot twists. For one thing, in her childhood games she was never an ex-mutant vampire with a reformed-assassin girlfriend — who also happens to be a clone of one of her best and oldest friends. Yeah, this is definitely more interesting than fighting over who gets to be the Mom and who's stuck with the role of Dad.

Jubilee stands by the window outlooking the yard, watching Laura chase Shogo in the late afternoon sunshine and hearing his squeals of delight when Laura growls playfully and lunges for him. He's clumsy, just like any other kid, but Jubilee knows Laura will catch him if he falls. She thinks of how far Laura's come in just a few short years and smiles.

Laura adapted surprisingly quickly — more quickly than any of them could've hoped — to the comparatively less violent life of an X-Man and even to domesticity, unlearning a lifetime of indifference and hatred, instead choosing compassion and mercy. Jubilee couldn't be more proud and Laura even gets to relive the childhood she never had, following Shogo's example. 

"Somethin' interesting goin' on out dere, cher?"

Jubilee jumps, dropping the plate in her hands into the soapy water in the sink. She hadn't heard Remy come in. The door's unlocked, but he has his own key and pretty much comes and goes as he pleases.

"Jesus _Christ,_ Rem! Don't _do_ that! It's not a good idea to sneak up on a vampire, you know." 

"Désolé, petite, didn't mean t'make you jump," he chuckles and takes a few steps towards Jubilee, looking over her head to see for himself. When he sees Laura playing with Shogo, a look of understanding softens his face. "Ah. She's real good wit' him, huh?"

"Yeah," Jubilee sighs dreamily. Laura's loved Shogo from the moment she first held him, wary as she was, but Jubilee was still moved to tears the day Laura's signature joined her own on the adoption papers. She remembers thinking _we're a real family now_. 

"She really loves you, ya know. Even if she don't say it." 

"I know." Jubilee's grin widens as Laura notices her watching and straightens to wave at both her and Remy, briefly flashing her own pretty smile in return. Shogo follows Laura's line of sight and waves, too. His smile is missing two teeth in its top row, but still as bright and as beautiful as Laura's.

Jubilee turns back to the dishes, humming happily as Remy wordlessly grabs a towel and dries the plates once she's washed them. Laura and Shogo resume their game, the sun shines, and life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
